justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarecrow (TKOF)
Biography ''Early Life'' Scarecrow was born outside of Gotham in a farm, and was scared by many things. When he grew tired of being scared, he decided to be the one scaring people. Soon, people would fear him. This new found love of controlling fear would effect him forever, making him go to Gotham City University and then going to Arkharm, to study the minds of people and what fears they have. Sometime before the first movie, Crane decided Gotham City was a wreck, and needed to be destroyed. So he decided to use Fear. He then was able to create a special gas that makes people see thier fears, and got the help of a foreign company to produce it illegally. No one would know about his activites for a long time. ''The Knight of Gotham'' During the Events of TKOG, James Gordon was on the phone with Crane, telling him a new patient was heading to Arkharm. Later, he was with a patient when the Court of Owls unleashed thier fury on Gotham, and helped kick them off the island. ''The Knight of Krypton'' As Bane attacked Gotham City, Johnathan Crane was in the port, watching as the first shipment of his Fear Gas arrived in Gotham. ''The Knight of Fear'' Waiting for over a year to get his fear gas, he took the role as Scarecrow to hid his criminal activites. Black Mask, knowing Crane's idenity, teamed up with him. Scarecrow joined in the fight at Janus Cosemetics, where he caused Robin to have nightmares. Meanwhile, he killed Hugo Strange and became Warden of Arkharm Asylum. Scarecrow arrives at Gotham General, where he unleashes a bunch of Fear Gas. He escapes in a truck, chased by Batman. However, some of his fear gas gets let loose. Scarecrow had Black Mask and his gang block off all the roads exiting out of Gotham, and the bridges, save for the Arkharm one. Scarecrow had planned bombs all across the city, all of them releasing fear gas. Black Mask thought they would get a ransom in exchange for not gassing the city. But Crane revealed his true intentions to destroy Gotham. He gave Black Mask 5 needles of liquid fear gas, and then killed him. He unleashed the fear gas and let everyone out of Arkharm. As people started dying and started freaking out, he puts a scar on Harvey's face, and blows part of the Courthouse up. Scarecrow and Batman would have the final battle of the movie in Arkharm. In the end, Scarecrow relazied Batman is immune to fear gas, and learned... he's afraid of Batman. Thus, Scarecrow was defeated. In a post-credits scene, Crane meets Ras al Ghul, who tells him that he failed. Abelites Scarecrow has a gas mask that keeps the gas away from him and has a glove that releases the gas. On one glove, he has needles that can inject a far more dangerous, liquid version of the gas. Personality He is very sinster, and enjoys watching people suffer. He is also interested in the minds of his Arkharm Patients. He is smart, patient, and cunning. Category:Batman Villians Category:Doctor Category:Gotham City Citizen Category:Batman